Masked Hearts
by VanSloan
Summary: real summary inside. Botan is known as Mistress of Disguise and she's on a mission to take an information from a wealthy millionare. her agency are not the only ones involve, what happens if she meets the Master Thief?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho just the plot!

_Title: Masked Hearts_

_Rated: M for violence, vulgar language usage, and sexual content_

_Note: the detectives are no longer detectives anymore; they don't work for Koenma anymore they work for Yomi! HAHA! The girls are working for Koenma now, it's a fiction story it's ok!_

Summary:

The Angel Unit's Commander had given Botan a mission to retrieve information from a wealthy yet ravenous man name Tarukane. But then she is not the only one who is after it another agency of thieves are after it too. Just what happen if she meets the Master Thief?

Main Characters:

Shuiichi Minamino (codename: Yoko Kurama) a.k.a: Master Thief

Botan codename: (codename: Deity of Death) a.k.a: Mistress of Disguise

Kurama's allies:

Yomi: (Superior Commander of the Demon Brigade )

Hiei (codename: Black Dragon) Kurama's partner in crime and best friend. Collects information and a spy.

Yusuke Urameshi (codename: Mazaku) leader of the Demon Brigade

Kazuma Kuwabara (codename: Carrot Top) Yusuke's assistant who supplies all the weapons they need.

Botan's allies:

Koenma: (Superior Commander of the Angel Unit)

Keiko Yukimura (codename: Heart Angel) Botan's best friend who carries out the information and explains all kinds of weapons they need.

Yukina (codename: Snow Angel) New member of the unit who helps Keiko. Not to mention she's a computer hacker.

Mukuro (codename: Angel of Flames) Leader of the Angel Unit

Prologue

December 18,

Winter snow fell on the streets of Tokyo as she walks straight forward to her job. Botan, known as the Mistress of Disguise worked for the Angel Unit as agent and spy. No one but her boss and her fellow friends and collogues knew who she was. She never had a family; the only ones close to her were her partners and her best friend. She finally reached her destination and was greeted by other workers of the building. She went straight to the elevator and pressed the button to go down the basement, as it went down; she took out her identification card and slid it down the slot. It light up green and the door opened and a speaker said,

"Access approves, good morning Deity of Death. Welcome to the Angel Unit! And have a nice day!"

She passed the elevator door and was greeted by her best friend Keiko Yukimura also known as Angel of Heart.

"Morning Botan!" she waved. Botan smiled back and went by her desk.

"And a good morning to you!" she said.

"By the way, Mr. Koenma said you two have a meeting today, so that's way you're here isn't it?"

"Yea, and on my day off? What ever it is, he better give me a bonus." Botan said. She slapped her fore head knowing this meeting would be very long and boring.

"A bonus you shall have." Koenma interrupted.

They greeted each other then Koenma started.

"Anyway, since we don't have much time left, I will just explain it to you right now."

"Ok, so is this some kind of mission?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her a paper, he then continued,

"Yes, Botan I want you to do me a favor to track this information from a wealthy millionaire named, Gonzo Tarukane."

Botan's expression change from giddy to dead serious, she knew who the tycoon was and wanted Koenma to finish.

"If you find it, tell us the location and-"

"Why can't you ask Flames to do this mission?" she asked him coldly.

Koenma sighs then looked her straight, and held her shoulder saying,

"Mukuro's on another mission and will be back in three from Paris. Botan, I know the past can hurt, but this is an important mission…you see this information holds the most powerful weapon that could destroy millions if sold in the black market. I suggest you forget about your past for a while."

"(Sigh) fine, I accept it. It's the least I can do since; it's the least I can do since your father…took me in."

She shut her eyes for a while and calmed down.

"'I thank you Botan, I knew that the infamous Mistress of Disguise wouldn't turned down any challenge." Koenma praised.

He then ruffled her hair, it indeed calms her dawn, and she started being herself.

"It's only because I owe to you and your father for raising me of course." she then crossed her arms and gave him a sly grin.

"Koenma, I want something instead of a raised."

"Huh?"

"If I get to Tarukane without getting caught, it would be the right time for him to be…lets say, assassinated?"

Koenma suddenly gawked and said,

"BOTAN! ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?"

"Well why would I joke around about the man who killed my family while I was what? Eleven months old? I hardly remember what they look like!"

Koenma could tell that their conversation would be a very long one.

"Look Botan, it's complicated. I know how it feels to loose your love ones since my dad just died a year ago. And besides, Tarukane's covered with bodyguards, how will you ever touch him?" he asked. He treated Botan like a sister before his father died, and since he's now twenty-four and she's twenty-three, she's better off not involving her life with his.

"My, did we all forget, I'm known as Mistress of Disguise. I'll get that information and my revenge in no time. And as your father who was my foster father, I'm sorry for the lost." she gave a same smile then wink.

After leaving the office Koenma continued, gawking in disbelief then rolled his eyes and threw himself in his chair.

'Stubborn as always, oh well, hope for the best for her safety.' he said to himself.

Botan quickly went straight to Keiko's desk and without thinking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into a young woman with aquamarine hair tied with a red ribbon with tails that matches her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she said apologetic.

"I should be the one to apologize, it was my fault for spacing out." she smiled and then asked,

"Are you new around here? You don't seem familiar."

She dropped some papers and Botan helped her out she then nodded and answered,

"Yes, Mr. Koenma hired me to be Ms. Angel of Heart's assistant. My codename is Snow Angel."

"Well it's nice to me, I'm known as agent Deity of Death, but you could call me Botan." she smiled then looked at the girl who seemed shy.

"If in isn't too much, but what is your name?" she asked.

The woman smiled and answered,

"I'm Yukina, and it's an honor to meet you too!"

They both heard the sound of high-heeled shoes clopping towards them.

"I see you met Yukina, Botan." Keiko said.

She was holding a manila folder and then gave it to Botan then explained.

"This is the information I got from the other agents and it has everything about Tarukane and where he resides, his partners, and where he goes out and all. Tonight at the Dalton Hotel, one of his partners is having dinner and your ticket is inside the folder. By the way he will be resting at this fancy hotel and he'll just bring two body guards with him."

She looked at Botan then sigh.

"Botan, do please be careful," she requested. Botan smiled and patted her back then said,

"Of course, Keiko, sometimes you and Koenma worry too much. I'll get my revenge and the information that he needs."

"Yea, just don't get caught ok?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Demon Brigade Head Quarters

"You want me to investigate and steal this man's information?" Kurama questioned.

He and his friends watched and listened to their blinded commander on the screen then their leader Yusuke asked,

"Hold on, why do you want fox-boy to be in this mission?"

"Hn, you didn't realize that the commander chose him for his polite antics and reputation?" said a man with crimson eyes.

He stared off the out the window where he could see a huge traffic at the bottom.

"That's exactly what Agent Black Dragon said, Yusuke on the other hand, while Kurama watches over Tarukane, you and Agent Carrot Top will investigate his mansion.," the commander continued.

"Uh, hold on, Commander Yomi. What's so important with this information thing?" Carrot top asked, also known as Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Well, we heard that he will be marketing a weapon that can wipe out millions if mistreated badly. And since Kurama has a reputation on thieving, there is a possibility that he could get the information and stop him without notice."

Everyone turned their heads to Kurama then he answered,

"Alright, I'll take the assignment."

"Then by tonight, you'll be starting at the Dalton Hotel. The information will be given to you by my secretary after this meeting."

The screen was then shut off and Yusuke patted his back then said,

"Just be careful pal, you need it."

Kurama nodded in agreement then they all left the office.

A/n: Man, I was so piss at my fourth day of school, because a bunch of sluts I knew at my school pissed me off. I just made this story to calm me down…no is the answer that December 18 isn't my birthday.

This would be a different story then the sires or manga and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1 Dalton Hotel

**A/n: Jell-O! here's chap 1 and of course there would be lemon and maybe lime here. So I'll try. At the end is just things I have to clear out of my head and please don't think I'm he bully since there's no other way to stop the argument. So yea I just cried today because of them.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DALTON HOTEL**

Right after the meeting with Koenma. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina arrived to the weapon facility and as the door opened, Keiko pulled out her identification card and slid it upward to the slot that was to the right side of the door, after that an eye scanner pop in and scanned her right eye, it greeted her and cabinets from the silver desk automatically opened. Revealing different kinds of weapons to knife and to mini guns.

"All the weapons we receive are all alphabetical order chooses many as you like, but be careful how to use them." Keiko warned.

Botan walked towards the table and there were so many weapons to choose from. She then spotted a pink compact powder and she opened it.

She saw about three red oval shape buttons on the top, a speaker to the side and the mirror had a screen.

"That's called a 'Communication Mirror'. If you have any problems, you can contact us right away." the brown-haired woman explained.

Botan nodded and took out her purse and stuffed it in. she then looked at her,

"Hey Keiko,"

"Yes,"

"On my last mission, did you get my silver pole fix?" she asked.

She then nodded and asked Yukina to get it for her behind the other weapons. Botan took the pole and she knew it was different.

"I made some few changes on your pole besides extending it. There is a button on the handle in which you can make it into a spear from a dagger. You can use that also a whip, if that's alright for you." she said.

"Alright? It's perfect! Not only you made my pole amazing, you even made it stylish!" Botan answered in a happy tone.

Yukina then handed her a small black bag with the engraving of angel wings on each sides then explained,

"This is also called a jetpack backpack; there is a little button on the shoulder part from where you can choose from turbo to mild speed. Furthermore, you can also turn this into a little purse and know for sure you know about it."

She looked once more on the table and took a small mini gun and a hairpin that has a speaker and an amethyst jeweled necklace that the back of it was a microphone.

"So I'll see you two later," she then waved then Yukina said.

"Um, Botan, be careful, I heard Tarukane is a…well perverted man…so,"

"Don't worry, he should be the one to be careful, especially from this gal right her." Botan said proudly.

She walked passed the sliding door and it went shut.Xxx

"Here you go, all the information you need for your mission, your weapons are going to be delivered at your home, so I suggest you get ready for tonight. It's going to be a long time; I heard this man here takes his time with the ladies, if you know what I mean." Said Yoda, who is Yomi's secretary.

Kurama took the information packet then nodded, he then left the building and drive to his house where there was a medium sized box waiting at his door.

He took the box inside and placed it inside his room. He then took out his black tuxedo from his closet and placed on his bed.

First, he took a long hot bath then dried himself after that he put on some cloths and hid his guns and other weapons inside his coat where it will never be seen.

He opened the packet let it spill on his bed; he then separated the photos and sheets of paper. He read Tarukane's basic profile then to where he resides and whom he collaborates out with. After that, he took the ticket out and found out there were two.

He then came out of his house then saw Hiei leaning by his car.

"Yomi wants me to assist you on stealing this so called information." Hiei explained.

Kurama looked at him and he was dressed in a pure black tuxedo, Hiei glared back and asked in an angry tone,

"What the hell are you staring at me for?"

Kurama ignored him then smile, soon after he gave Hiei the extra ticket.Xxx

After a long hot bath, Botan took out her red strapless dress and neckband. After her hair was dry, she the ends of her hair then used a black clip to hold her hair up. Before going downstairs she took out her red high-heels which on the side of the heel was a button that if press, there was a hidden blade. Under her dress was a leg-belt that held a miniature dagger. She took her jetpack and switched it to a small purse from using the left side of the bag.

She then called a taxi and went off.Xxx

Kurama and Hiei finally arrive at the hotel and handed the tickets to the front. When they found a table to sit, they heard many young women laughing, giggling, and talking about them, well mostly Kurama.

"HN, well aren't you the spotlight of the shows, those women wouldn't shut up about how you look." Hiei said, he could not help but snicker at his partner knowing women are such fools.

They then heard a spoon tapping on a glass and they all look. Botan just arrived just in time and found the bastard she always wanted to kill. She growled silently and found her table. That was in front of Kurama and he didn't notice her.

"As you all could see, I would like to celebrate this occasion of my thirty year partnership with my colleagues." Said Butajiri, who was one of the partners of Tarukane.

Botan adjust her necklace and for recording and so, the other agents would hear their devious plans.

Kurama on the other hand used his rose that was on his chest pocket and adjusted it clock wise to let Yusuke and Kuwabara know.

Butajiri kept on taking and talking about his purposes and what he does and finally,

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here and have a good time." he said lastly.

Light music was going to play and Botan was going straight to the restroom, but then she suddenly bumped into Kurama dropping her communication mirror.

The one who bumped into her apologized and helped her out. He handed her the mirror and she smiled for a thanks.

As she walked passed by him she went straight ahead.

Kurama didn't manage to look at her face. He then went around Tarukane and his associates spying and recording what they are saying, nothing was all-important and with was starting to tire him down so he went seated with Hiei, who did nothing but sit around.

On Botan's side of the story,

"What do you mean the restroom is not working? Surely you guys now how to fix it right away." Botan complained.

After bumping into Kurama, she was going to her disguise herself inside the restroom, but sadly, the maintenance said it was close due to that it was flooding in there and they need to fix it right away.

She then left knowing they said that it would be fixing in a couple of hours, making Botan to think what she will do for the night. She then went back to her table and looked at some of the people chitchatting, eating and dance.

Kurama and Hiei watched some of the people dancing and it was driving them insane. Kurama notice the woman he bumped in earlier and she looked beautiful. Something told him that she has no one with her, then suddenly,

"Fox, what are you doing? Get back here." Hiei said. Kurama ignored Hiei and went straight to her table.

**a/n: Just another day of getting pissed. Same girls made me in trouble and at lunched I've gone hang wire and yelled at one of those bitches.Oh hell yea she was scared when one of her friends left her…ahaha those shit hole s thing there better then me. I made this chap to relive my stress and damn I look like I'm in hell! She was so SCARED without her bitch with her.**

**(bitch): leave me alone! And stop it!**

**(me): you piss me off since last year and you're gonna get it!**

**(bitch): stop, Francine, help me!**

**She is such a total bitch acting like little miss think she's poplar but she's trash! I'm such a soft person so yea I get emotional…. **


	3. Chapter 2 Shall We Dance?

**I DON'T OWN YUYUHAKUSHO!**

****

**CHAPTER 2**

**SHALL WE DANCE?**

****

Botan sat watching some old and young couples dancing slowly from the love songs being played by the D.J.

She wanted to get this over and she wanted to hear what Tarukane's saying. She then got up her seat then she nearly bumped into the same person and her nose was touching his making her turn red and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I-I d-didn't mean too…" she first stuttered then stopped and looked the man in front of him.

Kurama smiled and accept the apology and asked her,

"Don't apologize, would you like to dance?"

She tilted her head to the right then suddenly hit her.

'_Bingo! If I dance with this guy, I could get closer enough to hear what his saying and stuff, pure genius!' _she thought.

She then nodded yes then asked him his name.

"By the way, you're the one who bumped to me earlier. So, may I ask your name?"

Kurama took her right and hand and kissed it.

"I'm known as Shuiichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful flower." he complemented.

Botan had a slight blush and she looked at her hand where he kissed it, she then looked at Kurama and said,

"I'm Botan, funny how a complement had a close translation of my name."

Then look at each other then turned away all of a sudden.

"Um, so…do you still wanna dance?" she asked.

They the finally came to the dance floor where the song change into a romantic kind. What they did not notice each other was that they were dancing close enough to hear Tarukane talking with a bunch of executives and their fine looking ladies.

"So Tarukane, I heard about this indestructible weapon I heard you're going to sell at the black market for couple of months.," said one without a woman. He had long slick back hair and a scar on his right eye.

"Ah, if it isn't our young man Sakyo, it's been a long time since I last saw you. So how's your business coming in long?" the fat man with the cigar asked.

"It's going well, if you're planning on selling your armament, we can settle a deal."

Kurama and Botan were listening to the conversation and they couldn't figure out what kind of weapon there talking about. Kurama was lightly pushing Botan close enough to the direction, then suddenly,

"Ow!" Botan yelped silently. She looked at him who snapped back and he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot, would you like to stop?" he asked apologetically.

Tarukane and Sakyo notice and walked towards them, Tarukane looked at Botan head to toe and asked.

"Is there any problem here?"

Kurama stepped in front of Botan and answered,

"Um, no. it's just I accidentally stepped on her foot, I'm sorry if it brought any distraction."

Tarukane was still staring at Botan making her uncomfortable; he then stopped and looked at Kurama.

"Very well, enjoy your stay here." he said.

The two left and both Kurama and Botan gave a sigh of relive.

'_My goodness that was close, I don't know what I will do if he found out.'_ Botan said to herself.

'_If he knew Hiei and I are spies, it will be all over.'_ Kurama shut his eyes gently holding onto his bands then he looked at his companion who was giving him a I'm-going-to-kill-you-sooner-or-later- look and he then turned his attention back to Botan who looked like she was transported to another world.

"So Botan, would you still want to dance with me more?" he then realized he just said that without thinking and he was the smart guy. He looked at her in an embarrassing look and Botan didn't really understand about this guy but then she does have a feeling that he is sweet.

'_Hold a minute, what did I mean about him being sweet?'_ she asked herself.

She looked at him then suddenly the D.J played another slow music where everyone who was on the dance floor started getting close to each other and then the D.J said romantically,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here we have a special and tonight's ending romantic love song. We hope you enjoy your stay here at Dalton Hotel."

The music started playing slowly and the lights were now dim with colorful lights slowly spinning around the room. Kurama and Botan began staring each other and they both have urges to dance one of another, both forgetting the mission and Hiei who was sick of seeing his partner being love struck stepped outside. They soon started to dance with his right hand touching her slender waist and left with her soft hand.

"_Winter snow is falling down,_

_Children laughing all around_

_Light's are turn' in on, like a fairy tale_

_Come true."_

They were both more concentrated on dancing and looking each other. With few turns and twirls, Kurama pulled her into him letting her body touch his. Botan never felt this way to anyone before and not even to a _'Handsome stranger.'_ she thought.

They soon stopped their endless pacing and with her on his muscular chest and his arms around her beautiful waist, they never even notice Tarukane staring at them, mostly on Botan's perfect body.

"_And all I want is to hold you forever.  
All I need is you more everyday.  
YYou saved my heart from being broken apart._

_You gave your love away,  
and I'm thankful everyday for the gift."_

Kurama wanted to touch her lips into his and Botan was feeling all tingly inside and let Kurama do whatever he was doing to her.

"Everyone, I should be going now. It was fun having dinner with my associates, but it's time for me for some rest." Tarukane said.

Kurama and Botan both snapped back and what they heard, and they both should finish their mission.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go.," they said in unison. They then looked at each other and tore themselves apart. They both looked at each other in suspicion and then Botan lied,

"My parents are going to be upset, so I must leave."

She then walked passed by him then stopped. She looked at him and blew a kiss.

"Thanks for the company," she then ran off. Kurama who was still staring at her walking away then he realized and cried silently,

"Shoot! I forgot about her number!"

Botan was finally out of the hotel and found Tarukane's limbo being stopped and him getting on. She then took out her watched and opened the locket, she then pressed the adjust button sending out a tracker from the inside shooting it to the license plate.

She then walked away and called into a taxi. Hiei on the other hand was behind her and he should have known something was wrong with her…but what does he care?

Botan finally reached to the hotel that Tarukane was resting and she then paid the driver and then she took out a fake hotel passed and made it right in. she went straight towards the restroom and locked the door so no one will come inside.

She dumped her disguising materials, which has the following, black haired wig, blue contact lenses, long loop earrings, red lipstick, blushes, and other makeup product.

She then took out a sexy black lingerie attach with black leggings. Putting on the wig, makeup, earrings, cloths and contact lenses. She wore a black opened toed high heel and wore a big brown coat.

She got out of the restroom and headed straight to Tarukane's room, only being watch by a dozen men, they all drool on her sexy and fabulous body.

**A/n: Botan feels like an OOC correct? Well anyway I hope you enjoy reading this fic and I don't own the song played by the D.J known as…..well tell me if you have it right.**

**Well at least yesterday and today I didn't get pissed and I would like to thank HINATA K. for helping me out and telling me what to do in the situation. **

**I'm a highly sensitive person inside and outside so I kinda don't have control over my emotions when i'm depress. **


	4. Chapter 3 Botan's Revenge

**CHAPTER 3**

**BOTAN'S REVENGE**

**WARNING: I THINK I HAVE LIME?**

Botan entered the elevator and pressed the 12-story button, and as the elevating machine went up, she took out her necklace and placed in her bag then took the hairpin and placed it to her right side of her hair.

The elevator stopped and she reached the room, which were only two huge muscular men were guarding the room, she then walked herself there only to be notice by the one on the right.

"Hey Yutaka, look what we have here."

They both stared at the black-haired woman wearing a big brown coat around her. She stopped in front of them with widen eyes they look at her beauty. Botan knew that the men were finally in her enchanted spell and she said seductively,

"I was requested to see Mr. Tarukane, as you boys can see, we're starting to have a very personal business."

She tried to convince the two by showing her attractiveness and with a wink she made both of them heated up. Yutaka took out his radio and said,

"Mr. Tarukane, sir, you have a visitor here waiting for you. She said you have some matter she would like to talk to you about."

Botan gave out a light purr and the two couldn't resist her charms. Luckily before changing in the restroom, she ate a piece of candy that was made by the agency to change the type sound of her voice.

Tarukane didn't know what his bodyguard was saying and he got out of his room. After seeing the beauty outside, he lied about knowing the business and let her inside.

"So what business do you have me with my dear." he asked huskily. He then took out a bottle of dark red champagne and pour it on each glass. Botan sat on the couch pretended to listen she then answered,

"I heard you have this devious plan on making money. So from what I heard, you're planning on wiping out millions just so you can make money." she looked at him pretending to be evil and he gave a smirk and inquired,

"And what will I have in return?" he looked at her covered body and couldn't help but wanting to touch every single spot of hers.

"You'll get every single being of me if you cooperate. Just tell me where's your information, and you'll get your body you deserve."

She then untie the knot of her coat revealing her perfect legs and slight preview of her breast. Tarukane's eyes widen as he spotted the luscious body in front of him.

The ravenous man came towards her and as he was going to touch her, Botan suddenly took out her mini gun that was hidden inside her stocking and pushed him into the ground making a great big thud and a painful moan.

**Xxx**

"Geez, at least the boss is havi'n the fun." the bodyguards could feel thumping and moaning from their boss.

**Xxx**

Botan aimed the gun at the back of his head and with his hands now tied in unbreakable wires, Botan warned,

"If you don't want to cooperate as I say, your brain will be flat on the ground…that's if you have any."

He was at panic and he couldn't find a way out but to listen to every word she said.

"Alright, alright. I'll do anything, but please I beg of you don't kill me!" he said with sweat all over his face. Botan smirked knowing in a matter of time, he'll eventually piss on his pants. She extended her pole to his stomach and asked strictly,

"Now tell me, where is this information is or else."

He cleared his throat and said boldly,

"I-I won't tell you. I'll give the money you want, but never my billions worth weapon!"

She extended her pole to his throat and as her black hair lowered down, she pushed the pole deeply making him talk.

"W-why ar-are you doing this to me? What have I done to be your opposing side?" he asked in fright.

Botan kept quiet and wanted her first question to be reveled. She then spotted a sheet of paper inside his pocket and took it out. She finally found what she was looking for and grinned evilly. Tarukane knew what the paper was and said,

"Not that! Give that back to me this instant!"

Botan looked back at him and couldn't find a way to shut him up, she finally found what the agency was looking for and now, she wanted to do what ever she want with Tarukane.

"About twenty-two years ago, have you ever killed anyone before?" she asked. Tarukane didn't know what the hell she was talking about and said,

"No, never, I never killed anyone my entire life. I swear!" it was a lie. About twenty-two years ago, the weapon was only a proto type back then and when it was completed, he took the information and killed it's real creator along with his/her family.

Botan's eyebrow lowered down as she new it was a lie. She then deepen the pole making him choke and then she said,

"If what you're saying is the truth, then would I let you live?"'

Tarukane nodded rapidly knowing he didn't want to die. Botan looked at his pathetic actions and then quickly took back the gun and placed it on his forehead and said whispered in a deadly tone,

"I won't let you live, for what you did to my family. And now you should rot in hell!"

"BANG!" the gun burst and blood poured out of his forehead. Botan took out the remote only turning on the television where they showed and action movie with guns banging. She maxed the volume and then as she left the corpse on the bed. She undress herself and changed to a set of cloths. She wore a long sleeve black coat that was below her knees with matching pants and then she removed her contact lenses and black wig. With her makeup still on, she opened the window and headed to the balcony. Wearing her jetpack, she pressed the mild button and flew to a dark alley where she was never seen by others.

Kurama parked his car near the hotel and as he spotted Botan coming out of a dark alley.

"Botan?" he called. Botan heard the familiar voice and turned back. Kurama walked to her and asked,

"What are you doing her so late? You know what happens at night."

Botan arched her right eyebrow and crossed her arms and complained.

"Look here buddy, since when did you become oh-so-worried about me?"

He laughed at her making her think it was music to her ears. She turned back ignoring him then suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the red bricked wall. Her eyes widen in shock and looked at him.

"Now you see what's going to happen if someone tries to take advantage of you." he lectured.

She shut her eyes and laughed.

"Hah, so why do you care? Or would you like it if you just take advantage of me right now." she said.

He set her free then she moved away. He then looked at her then began rubbing his head and asked,

"No I'm not that kind of type. Would you mind about tomorrow that…you know want to go get a coffee ad do something?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He laugh nervously and streaks of red appeared on his face. She wanted to laugh and she knew from the start that Kurama would be fun toying with him. If she did say yes it would be her first to date someone. She pinched his cheek lightly and said.

"Ok, I'll go out with you, but I have a important business to attend so why not dinner?"

He then nodded and watched her leave. Kurama was feeling hot inside and he knew why, he then turned away from the gazed and realized police cars appearing at the hotel he was going into.

As he walked to the place, he heard two men talking.

"I can't believe we let that bitch get in!" said one.

"Important business my ass! Now what are we going to do know? Fuck, it's his fault for getting all horny for one hell of a beauty."

"Then will be calling them about the information being stolen then." said Yutaka.

"What! So how will the real boss will react?" the comrade asked.

Kurama was listening and recording on what they were saying and without being caught, he hid besides the wall where he could not be seen.

Yutaka took out his phone and dialed the number and as he waited to be picked up,

"Uh hi boss, sir, we have bad news…oh so you heard from the news? So what should we do now?…oh yes sir." he then turned his phone off and then looked at his comrade.

"Looks like where heading back to Mushiyori City, the boss said we better guard this so called weapon they keep talking about."

"Uh yeah, exactly where again? around Sakishita Enterprises right?" he asked.

Yutaka nodded and added,

"Tomorrow morning the boss said we should meet the others at Kinaki Café."

They then headed off leaving Kurama no one to listen to. He then headed off to his car where Hiei was waiting inside.

"So, why was the police involve?" his partner asked.

"Tarukane's dead." he stated.

"WHAT? But what about the mission?" Hiei cried, he knew if the mission wasn't completed, it was just a waste of time.

He looked at the angry dragon and sigh.

"Well I do know where his bodyguards are going. Hiei, would you mind looking around Tarukane's mansion tomorrow and see any evidence you can fine?" he asked.

"Hn, that woman you just met is getting on your head. You should be more concentrated on what were suppose to do. Now drive me home, my head is pissing me off from watching you dance like an idiot."

He turned his head around looking outside the window and Kurama started his car heading to the direction of his home.

**Xxx**

Botan arrived home, took a relaxing hot bath and changed into her nightgown and lied on her bed. She held on to the paper and glance at it. The phone rang and as she picked it up she greeted a hello. As the voice came in it was Keiko.

"Keiko, what's up?"

"Thank goodness you're alright! How was the mission?" she asked.

Botan grabbed her remote and turned the television on.

"Keiko, go to the news channel and you'll see."

**Xxx**

Keiko did what she told and turned the TV on, she gasped making Botan hear it and the reporter said,

"Just this night, a wealthy tycoon was brutally murdered at his room. The police have come to investigate only finding two witnesses about the murder."

The camera pointed to two big men and then reporter shoved her microphone and introduce herself first.

"Good evening sirs, I'm Koto from Japan News 94 and we just heard that your boss, Gonzo Tarukane, had been murdered with a bullet to the brain. Any clue you might wanna say to us?" she asked.

One of the men who had black shades and brown pointed hair grabbed her microphone from her then pointed his middle finger to the camera man and yelled in anger,

"THIS ONE OF A HELL BEAUTY THAT IS! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHIN US AND YOU ENJOYED KILLING OUR BOSS! JUST WAIT AND SEE WHO YOU GONNA FUC-"

"BOTAN!" Keiko cried as she heard everything.

**XXX**

Botan heard her yell out her name and then she smirked.

"Well, I got the information about where it is located and by the tomorrow morning I'll be heading to Mushiyori City to investigate this so called weapon they were talking about."

Botan new Keiko was still there but she kept quiet.

"Uh, Hello, Keiko?" she tried calling her name.

"Yea, I'm here. I'm just, well shock that you did kill someone." that was all Keiko could say.

"Keiko, you already know that this isn't my first kill and it's my job."

"But, Koenma didn't order you to assassinate him. And from all your missions, you did because you work for him. So this **is** your first kill."

Botan didn't say anything then she fell upon her pillow with the phone on her right ear then she sigh for a moment and said in a child's voice,

"But I wanted to kill him so much! Keiko this guy is a real asshole and I just wanna send him to hell that's all."

Keiko started laughing at the phone then asked,

"Botan, after your investigation, why won't we spend time together along with Yukina for dinner?"

Botan moaned in a oh-man-I-can't tone and answered,

"I can't, I have plans for that night."

"Oh plans huh? Is it a date?" she asked teasingly making Botan red.

Botan lied silently hearing Keiko giggling and snicker at her and then she said to make stop laughing.

"Keiko it's a-"

"Oh my God you're going out with Koenma!" She interrupted. Botan fell anime style and all she could here are Keiko's 'hellos' on the phone.

"SINCE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Botan yelled at her through the phone.

"Uh, ha-ha. I don't know it just came out of my mouth since he's your favorite!" she answered.

Botan growled then explained,

"Look, just because we are not related by blood, does not have to do anything with me falling for him."

"But you two look cute together!"

"Yea how?" Botan said it daringly.

"Well for one thing, you two were his fathers favorite and he always sends you all the amazing missions."

"Keiko, FYI I'm his foster sister, of course will be daddy's favorite cause we're his kids! And I have a reputation on my disguise technique not only that calling them amazing missions when you what? Fix your hair, makeup, tone of voice and personality all the time? I gotta tell you, it's not him and if it is him, why aren't we married yet?"

Keiko lowered her head then drew circles on her bed then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I give up, so who is this Mr. Suave you're going out with?"

"Oh you'll see, besides I'm still checking him out to see if he's well good enough for me."

"Oh I see, then I'll see you around, I wouldn't wanna fall asleep at work."

"Ok, I'll talk about our outing later and get to the other details."

They then say good night then Botan placed the letter close to her lamp and went to sleep.

**a/n: very long…is all could think of and I'm very close for what you all wanted. At the same time I'm finishing the first one. So Ja-ne!**


End file.
